fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Fighters Infinite
Kirby Fighters Infinite is a new Kirby Game on the Nintendo Switch planning for a release date of October 13th, 2019 and the successor to Kirby Fighters Deluxe on the Nintendo 3DS. A logo with the words Kirby Fighters with the infinity sign below "Fighters" has been confirmed to be the logo, but besides that, however progress is still underway. Gameplay The game involves Kirby fighting his enemies in fifteen battles and becoming the champion fighter of Dream Land. If you manage to beat Tourney with all of Kirby's abilities in this game (excluding Smash), you can unlock Super Tourney Mode and take on harder version of opponents (excluding Master Hand and Meta Knight). You can also tap Kirby series amiibo (see Part 5 below) and try Training with Knuckle Joe helping you out! Now let's check out... The Level Up System If you manage to score hits on enemies, after the fight, it will show how many Nova Points you've gotten! Nova Points are the yellow bar shown below Kirby during battle. These can also enhance Kirby's attacks with abilities, so make sure you rack up as many Nova Points as you can in order to have the strongest copy abilities! Abilities Now let's talk about Kirby's arsenal of abilities! There are 9 different types of abilities in this game. One of them involves using an amiibo, but we'll get to that later on. Types Of Abilities Now let's discuss Kirby's copy abilities! There is... Sword: Attack your enemies with your mighty sword! (unlocked at start) Cutter: Throw your boomerang and it'll hit your target and fly right back at ya! (unlocked after 10 offline battles) Suplex: Throw your opponent eight different ways! (unlocked after 20 offline battles) Ice: Freeze your opponent and hurl icicles at them! (unlocked after 30 offline battles) Fire: Burn your enemies like a marshmallow at a campfire! (unlocked after beating Tourney with Ice) Beetle: Grab your target and hurl them like rocks! (unlocked after beating Tourney with Suplex) Fighter: Shoot energy spheres, perform uppercuts, and even perform spinning kicks! (unlocked after beating Tourney with Cutter) Mirror: Attack using mirrors in all sorts of ways! You can even guard yourself with mirrors! (unlocked after beating Tourney with Sword) Smash*: Attack using Kirby's moveset from Super Smash Bros. Melee! Ball**: Attack by rolling into enemies as a pinball! * Unlocked via free software update. * *: Kirby Amiibo required Bosses Of course, no Kirby game would be without it's bosses, and this game's no exception! There's... Kracko (stage 4 in Tourney mode)/Kracko DX (stage 6 in Super Tourney Mode) Whispy Woods (stage 8 in Tourney Mode/Super Tourney Mode) Meta Knight* (stage 11 in Tourney Mode/stage 13 in Super Tourney Mode) King Dedede** (stage 15 in Tourney Mode)/Masked Dedede (stage 15 in Super Tourney Mode) All these bosses live up to thier name AND put up a fight! So watch out! * *: Unlocked after beating Tourney with Sword ** **: unlocked after beating Super Tourney with all abilites Mini Bosses Don't forget, there's mini bosses in the game as well! Let's see who they are! Mr. Frosty (stage 6 in Tourney Mode)/Mr. Frosty DX (stage 4 in Super Tourney Mode) Kibble Blade And Vivdria (stage 10 in Tourney Mode)/Kibble Blade DX And Vivdria DX (stage 12 in Super Tourney Mode) Bonkers And Dubior (stage 12 in Tourney Mode)/Bonkers DX and Dubior DX (stage 10 in Super Tourney Mode) Master Hand (stage 13 in Tourney Mode/stage 11 in Super Tourney mode) Amiibo All Kirby series Amiibo are compatible with Kirby Fighters Infinite. Each amiibo gets you something different: Kirby Amiibo: Unlocks the Smash ability. King Dedede Amiibo: Unlocks King Dedede early. Meta Knight Amiibo: Unlocks Meta Knight early. Modes There are four modes in this game for you to try out, three of them involving Nova Points! Tourney: Fight your way through fifteen stages and become the Champion of Dream Land! Super Tourney: Now the fight's really down to the wire! Fight fifteen opponents and reign supreme! Unlocked after beating Tourney Mode with all abilites. Amiibo: Tap any Kirby series amiibo on the touchpad in order to get some suprises! Training: Train hard for the tourney and super tourney modes! This specific mode is hosted by Knuckle Joe! Gallery KRtDLSwordKirby.png|Sword CutterKTT.png|Cutter SuplexKirbyKA3D2.png|Suplex Kirby Beetle.png|Beetle KSSU Fighter.png|Fighter Mirror Kirby Kirby the Fighters 2.png|Mirror Ball Kirby.jpg|Ball Trivia This game will mark the return of the mini bosses Kibble Blade, Dubior and Master Hand. This will mark the return of the Smash and Mirror abilities since their appearance in Kirby: Planet Robobot. This game will also mark the return of the Ball ability since Kirby: Nightmare In Dream Land. This is the first Kirby Fighters game to have a symbol at the end of it. Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Fighters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Platforming Games